50 Blessings
Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter. We appreciate your interest in our cause. America is a tune. It must be sung together. --50 Blessings 50 Blessings is a group of nationalists aiming to topple the Russo-American Coalition with guerilla tactics, and act as the central antagonists of the Hotline Miami series. They are the ones who leave messages on the answering machines of Jacket, Biker, Jake and Richter. The group, it appears, is run by only the The Janitors, but the independent duo claim that they are only "the tip of the iceberg," hinting that the organization may work across the nation. Associations with Phone Hom and high ranking US Army officials is also established. Their modus operandi consists of threatening members into committing assassinations on Russian Mafia members and RAC politicians, presumably through any means necessary, but admit that all threats left are empty, yet effective nonetheless. The group's symbol, which is well-spread by its agents and figures in numerous places of Miami, is a red circle crossed by three lines. This symbol is first seen chronologically in the bones and shell of a turtle corpse on October 25th, 1985 in the Colonel's private quarters. It appears again on October 30th, 1985, scrawled in panther blood on the stripes of the American flag. Known Members and Operatives LEADERSHIP: * The Colonel (Brandon Mask | Possible Founder or Leader | Likely Deceased (Shot to Death or Nuclear Holocaust) * The Janitors (None | Operating the calls to the Operatives | Possibly Dead (Seemingly escaped nuclear blast by unknown means) * Phonehom Manager (None | Manager for Phone Hom | Deceased) * Manager (None | Executive for 50 Blessings | Unknown) OPERATIVES: * Jacket (Various | Arrested (Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number) Dead (Apocalypse Outro) * Biker (Motorcycle Helmet, possibly assigned the George Mask | Leaves following a brutal beating from Jacket) * Richter (Richter Mask | Player determinant (Hotline Miami)/ Retired/Dead (Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number/Apocalypse Outro) * Prison Boss (Unknown | Deceased (Hit with a Big Pipe from Richter)) * Jake (Jake Mask | Dead, playable in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number before his death) * Tony (Tony Mask | Dead) * Carl (Carl Mask | Dead) * Aubrey (Aubrey Mask | Likely dead) * Earl (Earl Mask | Dead) * Dennis (Dennis Mask | Dead) * Jones (Jones Mask | Dead) The 50 Blessings organization was possibly founded by the Colonel while serving in Hawaii. After commanding his unit (of which Beard and Jacket are a part of) in various anti-Russian operations throughout Hawaii, he gets drunk one night and puts a skinned panther face on his face, telling his unit that all humans are violent and animalistic, ordered by forces they cannot comprehend to behave entirely on instinct (hence the animal masks motif being used as the organization's modus operandi). The Colonel was fond of coded sentences and had his operatives use them extensively to communicate with each other by walkie talkie; those two characteristics can again be found in 50 Blessings' organization, and the walkie talkie usage is emulated by the Fans in Death Wish. It is implied that the commander assassinated both the US and the Russian presidents, sparking an international conflict in the process. Tagged Locations The 50 Blessings symbol can be seen in several places throughout Hotline Miami. The symbol appears in Prelude: The Metro (twice), Chapter 1: No Talk, Chapter 7: Neighbors, in Jacket's apartment after Chapter 12: Trauma, in Aubrey's restaurant in Safehouse, and at the end of the game in Chapter 19: Resolution. The name, 50 Blessings, is mentioned at the very end of Chapter 19 by the blonde janitor. After Chapter 8: Push It, the symbol can be seen in the bathroom of Beard's convenience store. Richter can be seen at the sink. HM 50 Blessings Prelude 2.jpg|50 Blessings symbol in the 1st floor bathroom of Prelude: The Metro HM 50 Blessings Prelude 3.jpg|50 Blessings Symbol on the 2nd floor of Prelude: The Metro HM 50 Blessings No Talk.jpg|50 Blessings symbol on the 1st floor of Ch. 1: No Talk HM 50 Blessings Neighbors.jpg|50 Blessings symbol in the stairwell of Ch. 7: Neighbors HM 50 Blessings Trauma.jpg|50 Blessings symbol in Jacket's apartment after Chapter 12: Trauma HM 50 Blessings ending.jpg|50 Blessings symbol at the end of Chapter 19: Resolution HM 50 Blessings name.jpg|The blonde janitor mentions the name "50 Blessings" at the end of Chapter 19: Resolution HM 50 Blessings bathroom cutscene.jpg|50 Blessings symbol in Beard's convenience store. Richter is seen at the sink. Triva It is mentioned in a weapon for Pay Day 2. http://payday.wikia.com/wiki/50_Blessings_Briefcase[[Category:Hotline Miami]] Category:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:In-Game Universe Category:Factions